


Insomnia

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Insomnia, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Finale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asami couldn't sleep. Things were finally looking up for her.</p><p>Now if only she could get to sleep!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Asami couldn’t sleep.  
  
Things had been going so fast for her, once she returned from the Spirit World vacation. Once again, Future Industries had a contract to rebuild the city’s infrastructure alongside Varrick Industries (even though she was still suspicious of him) and she had the best girlfriend anyone could have, Korra. Things were finally looking up for her.  
  
Now if only she could get to sleep!  
  
She woke up again, fluffing her pillow and flopping her head back down. There were no nightmares. It was just hard for her to sleep. She tried counting pig-sheep, but stopped after only 3. “Argh,” she groaned, turning onto her back and letting her hair splay out on the pillow.  
  
She sat up, rubbing her face in frustration. This was the third straight night she hadn’t been able to get any sleep, and looking at the clock—which read 2:59 AM—frustration was building. “I can’t believe this,” she muttered, slipping out of bed and putting on her night dress.  
  
She had some tea that her father used to use to get to sleep at night down in the pantry. Since the servants were either asleep or went home for the night, she would have to get it herself. It was fine, she wasn’t helpless.  
  
The tea only required a little bit of honey to sweeten it up, because it was a smidge on the bitter side. Taking a sip, she wondered why she hadn’t made some of it for herself in so long. Perhaps it was her remaining bitterness towards Hiroshi that made her avoid it.  
  
A thump jolted her out of her thoughts. She put the tea cup down and tried to find a place to hide, cursing how she forgot her Equalist glove. Fine time to leave it in her room.  
  
But the subsequent moaning made her calm down and sigh. That loud moaning could only be one person.  
  
Korra slogged into the main hall, her boots shuffling, hair all messed up and dark circles under her eyes. Asami walked in just in time to see this oh-so-glorious picture of the Mighty Avatar about to fall over. “Well, well, well, look who it is,” she said teasingly. “Look what the cat dragged in.”  
  
Korra could only manage a groan that sounded like ‘hello’ before she fell forward, forcing Asami to catch her. “Hey! Korra! Are you—”  
  
She was asleep. She could have more energy than Asami ever could, undergo the worst trauma any Avatar could ever have, and here she was sleeping like a rock.  
  
It only made Asami love her even more.  
  
“Come on,” Asami said, picking Korra up. “Let’s get you to bed.” Korra snuggled into Asami’s shoulder like she was a pillow.  
  
Korra was awake enough to take off her boots and pelt, but as soon as both were off, she fell right back to sleep, curling up under the covers and saying something about putting a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.  
  
“You big lug head,” Asami breathed. “You could sleep through an earthquake. I kinda wish I could sleep like you.  
  
“Might as well try,” she said anyways, climbing into bed and throwing the covers over her. Almost reflexively, Korra threw herself at Asami and gripped the Future Industries CEO tightly like she was hugging Naga. To say Asami was surprised would be an understatement.  
  
But, she decided to just go with it and hugged Korra back.  
  
She may not know exactly why she wasn’t getting any sleep. Maybe it was the stress or something else. But holding onto Korra, she got the best sleep she’d had in weeks that night.


End file.
